The Killer Is In The House!
by fanfiction4me
Summary: When many naruto characters and a mad murderor are locked together in a mansion, who will be claimed by the grave? Betrayal, death,and amusing Chtsp33k await the heros. Rated for some dismemberment and humor. CH 5! LONGEST CHAPTER. Yes, my chaptersare
1. Chouji

Hello anyone venturing to look at this story of mine. I dont own naruto.  
Please give any possitive feedback or constuctive critisizm. Thank you.  
-Me...Your worst nighmare-fanfiction4me (The story will not always maintain a serious tone)

The Killer Is In The Room!

As any other day, Sasuke woke up to a blank room, with only a door,  
and a small bed. He would be far from this comfortable space soon.  
In fact, he may never see the light of day again...

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled as he often did,"What are we doing"  
"Something." Kakashi replied , hardly looking up from his book."Tee Hee"  
Sakura never liked that book. "Gosh, what a freak..."she mumbled,  
trying to keep away from her sensei. What could he be thinking? Suddenly,  
Team 7 emerged from the dense brush they were in, to find the other students waiting with their senseis. "ROLL CALL!" Kakashi yelled once, and everyone got into a straight line.

"Naruto"  
"Here"  
"Sasuke"  
"Here"  
"Sakura"  
"Here"  
"Chouji"  
"Here"  
"Ino"  
"Here"  
"Lee"  
"Here"  
"Neji"  
"Here"  
"TenTen"  
"Here"  
"Hinata"  
"Here"  
"Kiba"  
"Here"  
"Anyone else not here shall die immediatly." He yElled abruptly.  
In the distance, you could here girlish screams from Shikamaru as he caught flame and died in burning ashes.  
"Let's go." Kakashi pulled out a scroll from his coat, and everyone suddenly vanished, and reappeared in a large house.  
Kakashi shouted from outside, "There is a murderor in the house.  
When you find and kill him or her, I will unlock the doors to this house and free any remaining people. HEEHEE!"

And as everyone turned from the door to think about who the murderor could possibly be, they found Chouji's head rolling on the floor...

"Chouji..." Ino and Hinata chimed in unison.  
While Hinata fell backwards right into Naruto's arms, (Gee, I wonder how that happened)  
Ino continued speaking to the dead fat boy. "If only you were a little slimmer...mabye you wouldn't have been the first to go"  
And Akamaru jumped off of Kiba's head to feast on the carcas.

MWAHAHAHAHAH! NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON :)


	2. Another One Bites The Dust

Like Chapter One? Hope so. Enjoy Chapter 2. This is a much more serious chapter.  
No humor this time. Sorry, ill make the next chapter funny. -fanfiction4me 

The Killer Is In The House!  
Chapter 2 Another One Bites the Dust

Much to Hinata's discomfort, when she woke up several hours later, she was right next to Naruto,part of a big bundle of sleeping ninja. The ceiling creaked.  
It seemed as if someone was creeping across the floor upstairs. Things like that could keep you up all night.  
At least she was on the inside of the circle, where a psycho couldn't get to her...at least directly. She found comfort only by staying near to her love, Naruto.  
A crash sounded. Hinata's heart jumped. _THE MURDEROR IS ON THIS FLOOR._  
Raced through the troubled girl's mind. Something was pushing through the circle of sleeping companions.  
_NO...NOT ME!_ Akamaru pushed himself between Kiba and Lee, trying to find warmth. A flashing pain hit Hinata's neck, and everything went black. "Hinata...Hinata..." She could distinguish out of her racing thoughts. A face faded into view. A nose,  
Blue eyes, blonde hair...cheek marks...suddenly she realised that Naruto was nearly right on top of her. She screamed and bolted for a corner of the room. "Hinata, calm down." Naruto immediatly stated. "You need to be totally sure you can take any news , no matter how horrible"  
"I...I...Can..." Hinata stumbled.  
"Neji...isn't here anymore..." He mumbled.  
She shrieked. "D...Dead...?" Hinata managed through emerging tears.  
"We aren't sure, Hinata. He's just gone." Naruto tried to comfort her. The ceiling right above them creaked horribly. "Come on." He urged Hinata, still crying."We have to keep moving. The others are already upstairs.  
Suddenly, the closet door started to turn furociously.  
"W...WHAT IF THAT'S NEJI!" She whimpered.  
"We can't risk it. NOW Hinata."Naruto commanded.  
He opened the upward stairwell, and tugged Hinata inside.  
As soon as the stairwell doors were securly locked from the inside, the prisoner escaped from the closet, and ran, seemingly on all four legs, toward the stairwell."GO, HINATA!" Naruto furiously yelled."Do not wait for me." He took his necklace from Tsunade and threw it to Hinata."If I die..." He finally said,"Keep that safe. It means alot to me." Hinata took off up the stairs, knowing it may be the last time she would ever see Naruto...

OH NO! Will Naruto survive? Where is Neji? Find out in the next chapter!...well...I dont know, just stick around for Chapter3.


	3. Revelation Tough Luck

Some of you may be thinking "Why does he keep switching between "House"  
and "Room" every chapter?" Sorry, but it is supposed to be "Room"  
-fanfiction4me 

The Killer Is In The House Chapter 3 Revelation -Tough Luck

"Help Me!" Hinata screamed as she ran up the stairs, in tears about the fact that she may never see her Naruto ever again.

"This...Way..."A ghastly voice whispered, the noise coming from everywhere.  
"N...NO!" She yelled, running as fast as she could. Any room could hold a killer, or the dead body of her brother. Hinata heard a voice behind her.

"THIS...WAY..." She turned to face her enemy. _I WILL NOT BE TREATED LIKE THIS_ , She thought. "ITS...OVER..." The voice sounded into the dark. A shuriken flashed in the night. "BYAKUGAN!" Hinata screamed, finding the chakra of her teammates.  
She ran away from the stranger. Even with superior eyesight, Hinata could not detect her enemy. _COULD HE BE ... DEAD?_ The young girl crashed through a door, and fainted into the arms of Lee, who immediatly closed the door, bolted it , and ran for the nearest sink.(because he still believes in cooties.)"N...Naruto..."She started, and fell back into a deep sleep, surrounded by a few of the other girls. Now, Sasuke had been missing for some time, after the group ascended the first staircase, before Hinata woke up.

"sakura..." A voice muttered from outside.  
"NO!NOT ME!"She yelled at the door, flooding the room with tears.  
"Sakura"  
"NO!PLEASE NO"  
"SAkura"  
"NO!WAAAAAAA"  
"SAKURA! Its Sasuke"  
"OH!" She immediatly unbolted the door and rushed to hug her love, who replied by pushing her away.  
"Isn't that funny!" Naruto inquired, right behind Sasuke."Someone locked him in a closet"  
"DAGNABBIT!"Ino shouted."HE ESCAPED!" Everyone looked at her kinda funny. Lee approached her with a bug-net, and in no time, Ino was strung to a stake ,  
and was about to be burned alive."I DIDNT DO IT!"She pleaded,"I WAS TALKING ABOUT MY VIDEO GAME SYSTEM IN...MY POCKET...YEAH, THAT'S IT!" Suddenly,  
the lights flickered out, and when they came back on, all that was left of Ino was a few bones and shreds of clothing.  
"Now Sasuke is ALL MINE!" Sakura muttered, low enough for only Sasuke to hear, who started crying about the idea.

"But where is Neji?" Kiba asked. And just then, Akamaru coughed up a lock of long, black hair...

Hope you enjoyed. More coming soon. Mabye tommorow, mabye not. Bye.


	4. Two for the Price of One

Thank you all for reviewing my fanfiction. Thanks for reading in general. Who will be the lucky one to die in this chapter?  
Let's find out, shall we? -fanfiction4me

The Killer is in the Room!  
Chapter 4 Two for the Price of One

The night approached on the few remaining ninja, as they wondered,  
WHO'S NEXT? Hinata counted off her remaining friends silently.  
"Naruto,Sakura,Sasuke,Kiba,Akamaru,Lee,TenTen..." She suddenly burst into tears. Her brother, her hero, was dead, and he was so much stronger than she. How long could Hinata possibly last?  
Everyone's stomachs rumbled. No food was around. Every dead companion had been completely decintegrated, or disapeared without a trace.  
Kiba tried to hide Akamaru from the hungry gazes.  
"...H...I..N...A...T...A..." The upper floor creaked. She fell back,  
still weeping. A hand reached for her right as she hit the floor, and missed by an inch. Another hand broke through the old ceiling. The ghastly nails scratched Naruto's back as he jumped to protect Hinata.  
"NARUTO!" She screamed. He created a kage bunshin, which carried her away. The other six started for the double-doors, which were confirmed to lead to a staircase. Sasuke threw a wind demon shuriken back, as he bolted to protect the others. The shuriken cut a clean half of the arm away,  
and Naruto raced for the stairs. For once , he was the one thinking.  
This was an old, haunted mansion. Six hundred pounds of people would break the creaky stairs immediatly. "Kage Bunshin!" He yelled, as the clones linked armsand legs, making a bridge for the stupid ninja. However, just as Lee crossed the "bridge,  
it collapsed, and all eight Narutos fell to their doom. One was the real deal. Hinata broke into another sob, wishing that it wouldn't end this way. All that was left was his necklace. Everything else fell through the underlying floor, and were impaled on the unnoticed black spikes.  
Suddenly, the necklace poofed into the true Naruto.  
"HaHa! Gotcha!" He mocked.  
"N...Nar...UTO!"Hinata screamed out of her tears. She smacked him so hard across his face, he could have gone into a coma. He simply fainted backwards, the pranked girl still slapping him in his sleep.  
A bloodied arm broke the silence quickly , pushing Sakura off the steep ledge.  
"NOOOOO!SAKURA!" Sasuke screamed, and jumped after her. The hand disappeared leaving a note which read ANOTHER TWO DOWN.ENJOY DEATH.  
"I always did love you."Sasuke said as a last resort , falling from the balcony. And the two lovers died, gazing deeply into each other's eyes for eternity.

DUNDUNDUNDUN! The muderor strikes again! Stick around for the next chapter,  
if you DARE. 


	5. Death is in the Air

**The series is coming to an end in a few chapters. After every one is dead, where can you really go with a story? Well, mabye everyone will die, mabye not. Let's find out. THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER YET!  
-fanfiction4me**

The Killer is in the Room!  
Chapter 5 Death is in the Air

The second night arrived. The air reeked of burning flesh.  
One big group huddled together. Naruto couldn't help thinking about his two closest friends, dead at the bottom of a stairwell.  
At least Sasuke died heroicly, and Sakura died happily in Sasuke's arms. Burning rage filled Naruto's body. The marks on his cheeks grew into large gashes, a great chakra growing out of his heart.  
"KAKASHI!" He screamed in rage, "I WILL DESTROY YOU!"

Twelve rooms away, A boy lay on a spike in the cellar of the large building. As The clouds passed a small window by the scene,  
the boy's skin grew darker. A red glow eminated from his neck, in the form of three intertwined ovals...

Lee rocked in a corner, thinking deeply. _SAKURA.  
_He thought. Tears welled up in his eyes. He quickly brushed them away. Not even this would discourage him...or so he hoped. Naruto quickly stood and left their presence, without saying a word. His own aura of chakra broke a hole in his obstacle, a brick wall. "I...Is it possible to...get to the top of this house?" Kiba asked.  
"Hopefully..." Lee mumbled, still thinking of his one love. "Where.  
is TenTen?" "...LEE..."A voice came from the closet on the other side of the room.  
"SAURA?"He asked, sure of the voice.  
"...LEE..." He bolted for the closet. Kiba ran faster. He blocked Lee's way.  
"NO LEE!"He commanded. Lee simply kicked Kiba in the stomach and pushed him aside, writhing in pain. Lee reached for the knob.  
"...LEE..." "PLEASE, LEE, DON'T DO IT!" Hinata screamed. He turned the knob.  
but fell backwards onto the floor, Breaking out in tears.  
"I know Sakura is dead. But I wish it wasn't true. I would do anything to have her back..." He reached again for the doorknob, opening the door finally. "S...SAKURA!" He cried. The obvious fake reached her hand out, for Lee to take hold of. He did. The monster seemed to pull him completely away from his body, the eyes closing suddenly. Lee turned around, his eyes white. "SA...KU...RA..." He lifted his limp body with no effort at all, as if being held by a puppeteer's strings. "SA...KU...RA"  
He got up and slowly limped like a true puppet towards Hinata, who was shaking on the ground.  
"NO! LEE! Im Hinata! Not Sakura! NOT SAKURA"  
"SA..KU...RA..." He continued foward. Back at the closet, the monster held Lee's transparent body in one hand, and had bitten its thumb, about to lay its hand on the ground, a summoning jutsu. Kiba did everything he could, still in pain, to stop the menacing hand from reaching the floor. He was clinging to the arm, nearly flat on the ground, nearly crushed by the strength of just one arm. Kiba ran out of strength. He let go of the arm, defeated. A clone of himself, Akamaru, saved the true form from immenent destruction. "**SUMMONING NO JUSTU**!" The monster screamed, with unhuman volume , "**POWER OF FIVE**" A transparent Giant rose from the floor. The form split into five,  
each one forming into a recognizable shape. Shikamaru,Chouji,Ino,Sakura, and TenTen appeared.  
"Then she was taken." Kiba realised, still writhing in pain. Shikamaru and Chouji approached Kiba. Akamaru growled furiously, but was no match.  
Hinata screamed. Lee approached slowly.  
"SA...KU...RA!" He yelled and lunged for her neck. His image shredded in a blue mist, as Naruto jumped straight through the form. Hinata's heart pounded, as the Unreal image of the Nine-Tails Fox flowed around Naruto's glowing body. "RASENGAN!" He called out, almost as loud as the beast itself. He heartlessly ripped through every former friend, finally , releasing his vicious attack on his last target, Sakura. A soft "Thank You" could be heard. The beast let go of Lee, who slowly dissapeared. "...Goodbye..."He said , unseeable. "Do not forget me"  
Naruto turned to the killer. His human form was almost consumed by the infinate rage flowing out of his heart, fueling the Nine-Tails.  
With a single step, a soft shockwave flowed through the room. He dashed for the monster, his fist clenched , and collided with another image. The monster had copied Naruto's form, and his every move. Much like Shikamaru's shadow jutsu, every move Naruto made was mirrored by the monster. **EVERY BIT OF DAMAGE IS FELT BY BOTH...** Hinata thought. **OH, NO. PLEASE NOT THIS.  
**Naruto drew his hands, claws dangling, and plunged himself through the stomach.  
The shadow of Naruto faded, as the true monster burned, screaming, into ashes.  
Naruto fell to the ground, his chakra fading. Hinata could feel him dying.

**DUNDUNDUNDUNDUN! What do you say to that? Most suprising chapter? MAbye.  
Will Naruto join the others, leaving Kiba and Hinata to die? Find out soon.  
I expect a lot of comments about this chapter.**


End file.
